


I find peace in the rain

by Winterchildboobear



Category: Supernatural, supernatural end verse
Genre: Dark, Death, I cried writing this, end times, everyone dies, i was sad, poor gabe, this was sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterchildboobear/pseuds/Winterchildboobear
Summary: Castiel lay upon the cold ground feeling the chill seep into his shredded and bloodied trench coat. He gazed at his friends bodies. Sam and dean Winchester. The boy with the demon blood and the righteous man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of the writing prompt. "I find peace In the rain"

Castiel lay upon the cold ground feeling the chill seep into his shredded and bloodied trench coat. He gazed at his friends bodies. Sam and dean Winchester. The boy with the demon blood and the righteous man.

he shuddered as their deaths replayed in his mind. 

With a small whimper castiel struggled to pull in a breath, his Lungs burning with Effort as they struggled to fill with air as they also filled with liquid.

The sky darkened slowly above as if feeling the loss of the last Winchesters. Slowly he closed his eyes as he felt the first raindrops hit his face.

Castiel's once vibrant blue eyes now dull behind his lids. His vessel was exhausted. he couldn't even summon the energy to weep for his friends deaths. though he was thankful for it he never liked the human way of mourning it was unsettling.

he gave a wry chucked as he thought to himself _if only the sky would cry for my brothers and sisters above. if only they would cry for me._ he lay still knowing he an ancient being born since the beginning of days, an angel of the lord was going to die.

Graceless

and

human.

He had fallen for humanity and had failed humanity. but strangely castiel was at peace with his fate, if had been a long twisted path covered in thorns and death.

His vessels body had numbed against the immense pain a while ago but now his thoughts and sight grew hazy from blood loss.

as he drifted into his thoughts. faintly he heard the familiar flap of another angels wings. Cracking an eye open he gazed up at Gabriel, His brother fell to his knees beside his mutilated body. Sorrow etched every line in his brothers face as he took in the sight of his dying baby brother,  who he himself had raised from a fledgling.

Gabriel slowly grabbed castiel's hand in his own cradling it as a human would a newborn. Castiel  took a rattling wet breath, as he felt a laugh bubble and catch in his throat at the thought of Gabriel his brash, loud  older brother being gentle of all things.

Gabriel's gaze was unfocused and clouded with pain as he gazed down at castiel 

"I can't save you Cassie" he choked out finally. castiel understood. his brothers grace was barely enough to  _"poof around"_ as dean once put it. Castiel tried to shrug and say it was okay but once he moved pain shot through his bodies every cell.

Giving a small huff he stayed silent and prayed his eyes would carry the message for him. Gabriel stayed beside him as his breath rattled and his chest rose less and less.

The rain fell harder now, washing and cleansing the ground of the smell of blood and death. Closing his eyes again castiel sighed and spoke softly almost to himself

"I find peace in the rain" with that his breath stopped.

he didn't hear.

He didn't hear Gabriel's anguished  cries or Gabriel's screams for their father to help him, to bring back his only friends.

he didn't feel his body grow cold

he didn't feel pain

he didn't feel guilt

he was free

A dark and peace pulled his soul in finally

Release

no demons

no heaven

no hell

no war

no more beers with dean or Sam

The angel known as Castiel

was

gone

 


End file.
